roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M60
}} The M60 is an American Light Machine Gun. It is unlocked at rank 19 or can be purchased with credits (CR). History The M60 was first introduced in 1957, and has served with every branch of the U.S. military and still serves with many other armed forces. It draws many elements from the MG42 and the FG 42, borrowing from the FG42's operation and the MG42's feed system. The M60 uses the 7.62x51mm NATO (a militarized .308 Winchester) cartridge, a round usually used in larger rifles. The M60 was bulky and quickly became known as "The Pig" due to its bulky size and tendency to attract mud. However, during the 1990s the US military had to update their GPMG arsenal, and most of the M60s were replaced with the M240B, the US version of the FN MAG. The remaining weapons were updated and became the M60E4 and the M60E6.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/M60_machine_gun Wikipedia - M60 Machine gun In-Game ''General Information The M60 is a high capacity belt-fed machine gun, with 100 rounds per belt. Its recoil is rather high, particularly the vertical recoil, especially when firing in full auto. Recoil per shot is moderate, making tap-fire effective at range. However, the recovery speed is quite poor, meaning firing full-auto will mean less accurate shots at a distance. It is also restricted to firing in full-auto, meaning tap firing can be difficult for inexperienced players. The M60 is considerably slow overall. It has a very low mobility speed and an arguably slow rate of fire of 600 RPM. However, the greatest disadvantage of the M60 is its reload. It has a lethargic reload time, claiming the title for the longest reload time in the game, at 8.1 seconds. However, due to the capacity, reloads will not be as frequent. The M60 also boasts a very long effective range and high suppressing capacity. Combined with its good range capabilities, it sports very high damage. With a 40 maximum damage value, the M60 can 3HK out to a considerable range and with 26 minimum damage, only drops to a 4HK, being very similar to a DMR. Usage & Tactics The M60 can be compared to the RPK in some respects. Both can be used in similar manners and share similar traits. Both have very high recoil, but can be surprisingly accurate when tap-firing. Due to the high damage and high effective range of the weapon, the M60 can be used as a DMR at range. With its large capacity, reloads aren't as frequent and less of a problem, as the long range role of a DMR typically provides a chance to reload without fear of being ambushed. It is not recommended to use the M60 in a run-and-gun playstyle; the low mobility and high recoil make it very ineffective at said playstyle. However, the M60 can be used more effectively when crouching or proned at mid-range where the suppression can hinder the enemy's aiming, due to the high suppression and high magazine capacity the M60 possesses. This makes the M60 a great weapon for large groups of people, especially when grouped closely together. Ambushing a common camping spot like the crane in Crane Site with the M60 can easily kill all enemies on the crane. Although not recommended, using the M60 at close range can be done effectively, due to the high magazine size and relatively good TTK in CQC. Due to the M60's slow reload, it is recommended to find cover to safely complete the lengthy procedure. The M60 can kill multiple enemies without reloading, so it's not recommended to reload after every kill. Doing so too often will guarantee that the user gets ambushed or flanked, during said reload The M60 can be very useful in the King of the Hill gamemode. The ability to sustain fire combined with the low TTK and high magazine capacity can be useful for defending the hill with waves of enemies trying to take it. Using the alternative aiming mode by pressing T will lower the visual recoil of the weapon. This makes it easier to see the enemy whilst firing, but results in accuracy being hampered, especially at medium range and longer. Using a laser attachment will be of good benefit when using the alternative aim. 'Conclusion' The M60 is a good example of an LMG. Its large magazine size, strong suppression and good damage provides the user with the ability to greatly distort an opponent's aim and kill them outright, having a rather low TTK. However, it has a much longer reload and higher recoil than other weapons in game. Therefore, it is recommended to use this gun from cover or alongside teammates, who will be able to protect the user when reloading. '''Pros & Cons' Pros: * Very good damage per shot. * Very long, effective range drop-off, even higher than most DMRs. * High muzzle velocity of 2800 stud/s makes this good for using this in a DMR style. * Very good ammo capacity, with 100 rounds and 250 in reserve. * Second highest TTK of all LMGs, tied with the RPK. * Highest suppression among all LMGs. * Tap firing is easy due to the low RoF. Cons: * High recoil, especially in stock form which can make it uncontrollable at ranges. * Low mobility. * Extremely long reload time, the longest in the whole game, which can leave users vulnerable to attack. * Bad, obstructing ironsights which are horrible for ranged engagements. * Doesn't have a semi-auto trigger mode, restricted to automatic only. * High amount of muzzle flash, though it can be solved by adding suppressors and a flash hider. Trivia * Currently, the M60 is the only belt fed weapon in game, and the only LMG that is not a variant of another gun. * In real life an M60 is classified as a General-purpose machine gun, explaining the difference in statistics compared to the other Light Machine Guns. * The model in-game is the M60E6, which is an improved version of the M60E4. * In the Alpha, this gun used to have an animated ammunition belt where the belt size would decrease according to the amount of bullets left. For example, if the player had 3 rounds left in their belt, the belt would only have 3 rounds. This feature has been removed. * If the user spots with the M60, the character will move their hand under the box magazine, and then do the waving motion with the hand next to the box. This animation is longer than the usual spotting. * When a ballistic tracker is equipped, the phone flips sideways and goes inside the box magazine. * The M60 gained a model with green furniture after the beta, instead of the original grey furniture. * Before the July 4th 2017 update, the M60 was the starter Light Machine Gun. This role is now occupied by the Colt LMG * Like the rest of the LMG's, one can press T to switch to alternative/hip firing mode. * It is one of the weapons in game to be restricted to full automatic, with the other three being the M231, Colt LMG, and the AUG HBAR. * The M60 was previously one of the most hated weapons in the community. This was because before the 2.0.0 update, the M60 was considered to be overpowered, and being unlocked by default was seen as giving new players an unfair advantage. * The M60 is 1 of the only 2 LMG's to not have a bi-pod attached to it. The other is the SCAR-HAMR. ** Even though the M60 in-game doesn't have a bi-pod attached to it, it can equip bi-pod in real life. 'References' Category:Primary Weapons Category:Weaponry Category:Alpha Weapons Category:Light Machine Guns Category:Support Class